


The Liquid Piece

by rottensinner



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aftercare, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottensinner/pseuds/rottensinner
Summary: This isn't the first time Chris has had to patch Thomas up. With a heavy heart, ae knows it won't be the last.





	

Thomas is slicing another red line into his thigh when Chris comes home. The surprise is gone from Chris's face almost as soon as it shows up, but it takes aer a moment to school the indignant disappointment into something more closely resembling concern.

"You shouldn't do that," ae says, voice soft.

"What're you going to do about it?" Thomas replies with a smirk. He doesn't stop Chris from plucking the razor out of his hand.

"I'm going to patch you up," Chris tells him. "Can you get up?"

"Of course I can," Thomas replies, but he winces when he does. Blood drips down his legs.

Chris leads him to the washroom. He sets the razor on the edge of the sink. Thomas sits down on the lid of the toilet, starts poking at his fresh wounds.

Chris swats his hands away and kneels in front of him, damp washcloth in hand. Thomas hisses when he starts cleaning the wounds.

"That hurts like a motherfucker," he complains.

"Then you shouldn't have done it," Chris replies, voice on the cold side of patient.

Like usual, none of the cuts are deep enough to need stitches. Like usual, Chris feels relieved to notice that at least. Red lines cross pale scars in a chaotic pattern over Thomas's skin, evidence of a vicious habit.

Chris stands up to rinse the washcloth. Ae tries aer best not to scold Thomas. Knows ae only wants to because it would help hide aer own feelings of helplessness. Nothing ae does seems to make him stop. Nothing ae does seems to even make a difference.

It is making a difference, though, ae reminds aerself, kneeling down once more with a tube of disinfectant and a box of bandages. He lets aer do this now. He doesn't pick at the scabs until they're bleeding green and yellow like he used to, doesn't pull the bandages free and let his blood stain his clothes.

He just watches while ae works. Ae can hear him gasp and wince, ae knows that aer fingers can never be gentle enough not to hurt his wounded flesh. But ae works anyway, pressing disinfectant over each cut.

Ae doesn't comment on the slight shift in his boxers, tries not to think about it. Ae wraps the bandages around his entire thigh, not wanting to worry about navigating the sticky part of bandaids to land only on unscathed flesh. The soft gauze only turns red in small spots; the bleeding is slowing.

Ae has practice, by now, tying the bandages off tight but not too tight.

"Thanks," Thomas says, but there's a sarcastic edge to his voice. "You gonna kiss it better, too?"

Chris stands up, and then leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Thomas's forehead.

He grabs aer collar and pulls aer into a real kiss, biting at aer lip.

Ae reacts without thinking, a sharp slap across his face.

He retreats, rubs his cheek with a wry smile. "Fuckin disgusting, right?"

"You know I don't think of you that way," ae replies. Before he can say anything more, ae grabs the razor and flees the room.


End file.
